Happy Valentines Day, Sam!
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: This is a short Valentines Day oneshot. It's Valentines Day, and Danny tells Sam that she has a sercert admirer. She's determined to find out who he is! Please read and review! [Complete]


Disclaimers: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did….but oh well!!

Happy Valentines Day, Sam!

I sighed as I trudged to school. Today was expected to be the worst day ever. It was Valentines Day, and it was expected to snow. Both things I hated. Valentines Day was just a holiday that makes me feel depressed. It isn't fun unless you have someone to share it with. And of course, Danny being the clueless idiot that he is still hasn't picked up on my feelings for him. So today, I am destined to be alone and watch as all the preps and jocks made out with their Valentines, and then are dumped the next day. I sighed again, it really was depressing. At last I'd reached Casper High, just in time to hear the first bell. I hadn't even entered my first classroom before I saw Paulina and Dash. Wonderful.

"Hey, where's your loser boyfriend?" she questioned rudely. I just ignored her and walked right past her into my first class. I was in no mood at all to deal with her. As I sat at my desk the final bell rang, and the classroom filled up except for the seat beside me. Danny. I hope he's ok. The thought was barely completed before he burst through the door to the class.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer. My dad—"

"Never mind Mr. Fenton, just please get to your seat." Mr. Lancer intervened. Danny quietly walked over to me and plopped in his normal seat. I gave him a questioning glance and passed a note to him.

**What happened, another ghost attack?**

Yep, the stupid box ghost doesn't know when to quit. It took much longer than usual though, he's getting better. I don't know who's helping him.

**Ouch. Well at least you're here now.**

Yeah. So how are you doing on the day of your least favorite holiday??

**--sigh-- I've been better. **

Well I think that you'll be happy this year.

**What makes you say that?? What are you not telling me??**

Oh, nothing you'd care about, just a secret admirer.

**Really, who??**

Can't tell you.

**Boo. Why not??**

Because, he wants to tell you himself. So he wants to meet you somewhere. 

**He does? Where?**

Meet him next to baby magnolia tree that you planted, directly.

**Are you sure he'll even show? This could be a prank that Paulina set up.**

It's not. Believe me, he wouldn't do something like that.

**Ok…if you say so.**

The bell rang, and then we headed off to our next class. Danny and I went to math, where we would see Tucker. After hearing the news about my secret admirer, I was very cheerful. Tucker seemed to pick up on it right away for he began to question me. "Sam, do you know what day it is??"

"Yeah," I chirped. "It's Valentines day!" Tucker looked amazed.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Is it against the law for me to be happy today?? Is Valentines day a holiday that only populars are allowed to happy??" I glowered at him.

"No, not at all. I was just asking!" he said defensively.

"Oh, ok." I replied; going right back to being cheerful. I wanted to have a perfect Valentines Day, and I wasn't going to get one by being moody! The rest of the day passed by surprisingly fast. It was probably because in all of my classes I was not paying attention, but daydreaming and doodling. But with the last class came cloudy overcast weather. _Boo. _I thought to myself. I hoped that this wasn't a sigh of what was to come. Five minutes before school was out, it began to pour. The whole class cheered, hoping for snow, but I groaned. Snow stinks; it's all wet and gross. The bell rang at last and I ran to the tree. Snow and rain or not, I was going to meet my secret admirer. I stood beside the tree and waited. With each second that passed, I got more and more soaked. Finally I saw a tall muscular figure approach me. I couldn't see very clearly, so I had no idea who it was.

"Sam?" the figure asked. I knew that voice. It was very familiar.

"Danny?" No, I told myself. He's too clueless, he doesn't like me, does he?

"Are you my secret admirer?" My heart was pounding and my fingers were crossed for luck behind my back. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, please say yes!!!!! _He didn't say yes. But what he did do was something better. He gently cupped my chin in his hands and lifted it so that his baby blue eyes met my amethyst ones. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was the sweetest and tenderest of kisses. For once, my brain wasn't going into overdrive. I was happy to just live in the moment and not think. When we pulled apart, I was breathless.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"No, it doesn't." Looks of brief surprise showed on his face, and then changed to worry. I smirked, threw my arms around him, and kissed him. He stumbled backwards in surprise. It was much more fierce and passionate than the last one. As cliché as it sounds, it was so romantic; kissing my longtime crush in the pouring rain and getting soaked. At that moment, I was happier than I'd ever been. We pulled apart again and he whispered in my ear, "Happy Valentines Day, Sam."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

AN/ I hope you enjoyed!!! I also hope that you had a MUCH better Valentines Day than I did!!! You know what'll help make it better….REVIEWS!!!!! So please review!!! Thanks a lot!!!!

4ever,

Amanda


End file.
